Friendzone - Tyson's Struggle to escape
by marchellv
Summary: When Tyson gets stuck in the pitfall that is the freindzone, he wants nothing more then to crawl his way out to the beautiful girl that tempts and tease him at every turn. How will Tyson get out of this sticky trap and finely be where he wants to be with Fawn, or should he give up and be the friend?
1. Chapter 1

The friendzone – Tyson's escape.

leaned over him, his breath seemed to be caught in his throat, The young Japanese male attempted to keep his cool, As one of his best friends, Fawn leaned over to reach the bottle of cola, Tyson felt the overwhelming urge to look down and peek at the opining of her blouse, the moment passed when the cheeky blond sat back again, bringing the cola to her lips and taking a hefty sip of the fizzy drink. "Come on, breaks almost over." She said picking up the Xbox controller.

"No cheating this time." Tyson declared pacing up his controller as well, this was war and his blond counterpart has been playing a bit dirty, with flirty looks and he could swear she was doing this on propose to make him lose against her, Fawn was skilled in gaming on of the big reasons they had become such good friend's and now they were finely alone.

"I never cheat Tyson." Fawn pointed out starting the game, she winked to the champion and instantly the war began, The young blond leaned towards the TV her shirt lifted slightly at the back revealing her hips, A slight sweat broke out on Tysons brow the urge to look at her was so strong that it was hard to focuses on the screen in front of him. Tyson's Cheeks turned a right shade of red. "Got you." Fawn announced as she gave Tyson a very quick head shot.

"Rounds not, over yet." Tyson announced, his cheeks red and his blood pumping, The champions mind struggling not to give his male hormones full range on this situation, Fawn laughed and winked to him as the next round started, the young blond knew she had a slight advantage over her best friend, Tyson on the other hand, Tyson was starting to find it harder and harder to think of Fawn as a friend.

"Watch it, keep winking at me and I just mind shoot you in the bum" Tyson said his voice rasp. 

"A bum shot Tyson?" She said with a fake gasp "You couldn't shoot my bum!" She said and gave him a playful smack on his sip making Tyson shove her back, it only took but a few moments till the video game was forgotten, and play wrestling was happing on the carpet, with the feel of the rug against her back, Fawn looked up at Tyson before flipping him over saddling his hips. Tyson blushed his heart raced, he's brown eyes gazed into hers, Fawn gave him a cheeky smile and leaned closer towards Tyson. "I win" Fawn said proudly and blushed slightly at a speechless Tyson, Little did she know that the champion was struggling to keep the blood from flowing to all the wrong places.

If only Fawn knew, Tyson woulnt think of her as a best friend, yet it seems he's been freindzoned.

**A/N : thank you for reading every one ! I hopped you all enjoyed this as much as I did ! This is dictated to XOAnn13OX**


	2. Chapter 2

His deep brown eyes looked to the water's, as the waves rolled in one after another, Yes it was summer and with that came the beach, Tyson Granger smiled enjoying the warmth of the sun against his bare skin, He looked to where his friends were all enjoying their day at the beach as well, Max was getting his fair share of female attention from the surfer girls, one of which looked as if she might have bigger muscles then him, Rei was with Mariah splashing in the waters, even Kai had made a appearance yet his stay at the beach was cut short when a screaming crowed of fan girls spotted the handsome Russian shirtless, and Kai bolted making a run for it.

Then there was Fawn, she sat not too far from him with a cheeky smile over her face, wearing surfers shorts and a tank top, Tyson could see her bikinis strings peeking out from the line of her top.

"Hey My eyes are up here." Fawn said giving the world champion a hard shove to his arm, Fawn's cheeks had a slight blush as she stood up and brushed the sand off her shorts "Come on Mr. Granger!" The blond announced as she pulled Tyson up by his arm "Let's get in that water already." She added running towards the water fearlessly.

Tyson Followed her but gasped as they hit the cold water, yet fawn did not allow him to back down and simply pulled him towards her, they both easily fell over into the cold salty water washing over their bodies "OH this feels good." Fawns said referring to the cool water, as she and her best friend moved into the water.

Tyson splashed water towards the blond girl and laughed as she dove under the water, the Japanese male tried to keep his cool when she came to close, his heart rate raced and everything seemed perfect at that moment, Tyson wanted to make a move and fondly cross a line, Tyson wanted to tell her, shout it at her but when she comes close to him all he says is. "Hey Fawn, you look good today." with that comment she would blush slightly and stand close to him putting his famous baseball back onto her head.

"You're being so sweet today." Fawn said as the moment between them grew, she could see something in his brown eyes. "You actually made a good suggestion to go to the beach." Fawn added with a soft smile, the young blond put her hand on Tysons arm as the water modeled around their hips.

"Fawn I…" But before Tyson could utter another word "TYSON GRANGER!" a familiar voice called "I Challenge you to a dual!"


	3. Chapter 3

"I Challenge you" The voice belong to non-other than Daitchi, Tyson looked to his former partner and rival/friend. Tyson noticed that he's even grew a few inches since he's last seen the red-haired Island boy.

"I thought you were back home?" Tyson said surprise, Fawn simply gave a small frown at the shirt new comer, of course she has heard of him but not yet met him in person, Fawn found him slightly annoying yet was amusing to watch her best friend argue with Daichi so intensely.

"I am back to take you down Tyson" Daichi said and gave a confident laugh, Tyson growled at him before giving a stopping and giving smile.

"Daichi, you couldn't even take down something from a bookshelf." A short joke, Tyson grinned watching his friends face go read, the day at the beach was slightly being ruined now, after the dispute Tyson returned his attention back to the blond girl who was already moving on, Tyson watched Fawn starched out on a beach towel to work on her tan, her skin was smooth and white at the moment but he knew soon enough she would have a tan that would draw attention from all sides. Only thing worse then being trapped in the friend-zone is when there is competition that isn't trapped in it.

"Tyson you're in my sun." Fawn said lifting up her sunglasses; Daichi was still throwing a fit in the background for getting refused to be battled. Tysons eyes toke a soft moment to redirect from her exposed skin to her brown eyes.

"Come on you can't lie there all day." Tyson complained a few minutes in.

"If your so bored you can put some sunscreen on my back." Fawn smirked and sat up turning her back towards the world champion, Tyson felt the lump in his throat grow heavy as he picked up the lotion and squirted a fair amount into his hands. Slowly placing his hand son her back Tyson started to enjoy the smooth feel of her skin under his hands as he spread the sunscreen over her back.

"No drawing faces on my back!" Fawn gasped and Tyson grinned, it was tempting to have the sun burn in temerity little tattoo where his fingers traced.

Tysons heart raced as Fawn visibly relaxed under his fingers, Tyson couldn't help the feelings inside him burning, Fawn smiled looking at the oceans . "Want to watch a movie tomorrow night?" Fawn asked and Tysons hands stilled on her back .

"Yea?" Tyson said his cheeks going red, was this a date? He thought.

"Yea the new blockbuster is showing I tough we could all go, make a good outing of it" Fawn said cheerfully, with a smile she opened her coke can. Tomorrow Tyson was certain, he would make it out of the friend-zone !


	4. Chapter 4

It was there newest movie that Hollywood could come up with for the summer, with the summer filled with beyblading movies and days at the beach, Tyson was excite to see what will happen on this 'date' The young champion looked in the mirror as he added abut more cologne, HE was taking Fawn out tonight to see the bets Hollywood had to offer then. "This is it Tyson." He looked himself in the mirror determination written over his face. "Tonight you make the move." Tyson added and gave a confident grin before placing his signature on his hat.

Fawn stood waiting for Tyson to show up, her hair was done up and even showed the talent she had in makeup on her face, she felt confident about her look tonight, even if it was just sitting in a dark movie weather throwing popcorn at strangers with Tyson. "You look great." Her best friends voice carried to her as she turned around to see him, he was dressed casually yet there was effort put into his look.

"You look sexy Tyson" Fawn teased and linked her arm in with his "Come on the others are already inside," Fawn added as she winked to the world champion.

"They?" Tyson replied as he followed the blond into the Cinema into where the food was pack, it was a essential to Fawn and Tyson's movie going experience to load up on popcorn, soda and enough snacks to last the movies duration.

"Yea Max, Rei and Mariah." Fawn pointed to the grouped buying their own snacks, Tyson gave a heavy sight before he got him and fawn some snack's she insisted on paying half of the amount, Something Tyson liked about her, Fawn was determined to be Independent and did not want to replay on anyone, yet she still loved to be spoilt.

"Tyson buddy, sit next to me!" Max called waving him over as they entered the darken theater as the advisements where shown on screen. Tyson smiled to his blond American friend and waves back "Me and fawn are sitting in C15 and C16" Tyson replayed.

"Awesome I am right behind you!" Max chirped excited and Tyson gave him a cheeky unconvertible smile this romantic evening is going south fast.

"I heard this movie is awesome" Fawn said as they sad town, her brown eyes glued to the senesce as her hands reached to the popcorn on Tysons lap, her hand brushed against his leg, causing the young Japanese male to gasp and his cheeks turned red, thankfully the theater was dark.

"So good." Fawn commented as she put the popcorn into her mouth. Tyson's cheeks where red, his heart was pounding, he wanted to make a move, show her he could be more than the excitable, famous and fun best friend and be the boyfriend.

Tyson wanted until the movie was at its peak, there was just the right amount of intense action when he reached for Fawn's hand he gripped her hand and fawn gasped before laughing "Jeez Tyson its not that scary" Fawn winked and she stroked her fingers over his hand. "Shush best part!" Max hashed them both.

Tyson only then realized that his friend was still right behind him watching the same movie, it made a slight sweat break out over Tysons forehead as he wondered how he was going to go outfit now, instead of worrying to much he gripped a hand full of popcorn and munched it down, yet their hands touched in the bucket. "Hey" Fawn winked at Tyson causing him to give her a cheeky smile.

"Come to my house after?" Tyson suggested as the movie started to approach the end, he smiled towards the blond next to him their large popcorn now emptied and soda's gone.

"I would love to." Max replied form behind them before Fawn had a change to say a word.


	5. Chapter 5

"What are you googling?" A voice said form behind Tyson, It caused the champions to give a slight jump and blush. The Champion was caught on the laptop his eyes were caused o the article in front of him. Tyson didn't like reading, yet this was for a good cause.

"Nothing." Tyson said quickly closing the laptop but it was too late. Kenny had seen what he was looking at. He did not want everyone to know how he felt, but it looked really worse than it actually was.

"Tyson, come on man you look so guilty." The younger Japanese boy said as he adjusted his over large glasses. "Where you, looking at porn?" Kenny asked his eyes widening beneath his glasses.

"NO!" Tyson protested quickly. The champion's cheeks heated up quickly as he watched the smaller teen give a slight laugh. "It was an instruction article." Tyson admitted and quickly packed the laptop away getting suspicions looks form his friend.

'How to escape the friend zone'

Part 1: stop testing and calling all the time.

Tyson frowned and looked to the message he was about to send to the blond. He had to make her miss his attention? For some reason the champion doubted this would work. He knew Fawn hated to be ignored and would end up give him a stomp on his toe for it.  
Tyson did leave his phone alone for the rest of the afternoon, until she texted him saying 'Did you watch porn without me?' dam Kenny! He got it all wrong. And now Fawn thought it off him too... would she believe it so easily, or was she teasing?

Slapping his forehead the young champion quickly put out the fire trying to cover with a clumsy silly excuse, and change the subject. " Nooo I won't watch that without you wouldn't be any fun." Tyson fell into it and so their night of texting started and ended when one of them fell asleep with their phone in hand.

Part 2: Stop being needy.

That made him frown. "I am not needy." The Japanese male said to himself with a slight frown. The day started out bright the sun woke him from his bed when he rather just not get up. But it was Fawn's voice at his door that woke him up.

"Wake up Tyson!" She called trying to open his locked door. Tyson rubbed his sleepy eyes and walked to open the door, he was having dream. A dream Tyson almost thought was real when he heard the blond voice.

Fawn tapped her food when Tyson opened the door and suddenly her brought caught in her throat and for a second she forgot why she was there, Tyson stood with a lazy sleepy look on his face. His hair rough from the night's sleep and he wore only a pair of boxers with dragoon printed over them. "Morning handsome" She snapped out of it and grinned.

**Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this OC Fawn is owned by Oxann13xO. Please let me know what you think there is more to come and it might become little more daring ;) and a lot more funny xx Love yea all xx**


End file.
